Home On the Range
Home on the Range 'is a classic western folk song sometimes called the "unofficial anthem" of the American West. Dr. Brewster M. Higley of Smith County, Kansas wrote the original lyrics in the poem "My Western Home" in 1872. In 1947, it became Kansas' official state song. Here, in this version, Team Doki and Jackie sing the song, with a few lyric changes in the episode, Team Tenderfoot. Original History In 1871, Higley moved from Indiana to Smith County, Kansas, under the Homestead Act. He lived in a small cabin near West Beaver Creek. He was inspired by his surroundings and wrote "My Western Home", published in the Smith County Pioneer in 1872. That home is now listed on the National Register of Historic Places as the Home on the Range Cabin. Higley's friend Daniel E. Kelley (1808–1905) wrote the melody on his guitar. Higley's original words are similar to those of the modern version of the song, but not identical; the original did not contain the lyric "on the range". The song was eventually adopted by ranchers, cowboys, and other western settlers, and it spread throughout the United States in various forms. In 1925, Texas composer David W. Guion (1892–1981) arranged it as sheet music published by G. Schirmer. The song has since gone by a number of names, the most common being "Home on the Range" and "Western Home". It was officially adopted as the state song of Kansas on June 30, 1947, and is commonly regarded as the unofficial anthem of the American West. The origin of the song's name was obscure and widely debated at the time. It was published in 1910 in ''Cowboy Songs and Other Frontier Ballads by John Lomax, who said that he learned it from a black saloon-keeper in Texas. Lyrics "Team Tenderfoot" Lyrics '''Team Doki: Oh, give me a home Where the chuckwagons roam And the cowboys and cattle do play! Where seldom is heard A discouraging word... Jackie: (quasi spoken) ...And I sure wish Team Doki could stay! All: (spoken) YEE-HAW!!! (giggling) Full Version/Original Lyrics NOTE: The following contains the unaltered traditional lyrics, and all 3 verses with the refrain. (First verse:) Oh, give me a home Where the buffalo roam And the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard A discouraging word And the skies are not cloudy all day. (Refrain:) Home, home on the range... Where the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard A discouraging word And the skies are not cloudy all day. (Second verse:) Where the air is so pure And the zephyrs so free And the breeze is so balmy and light, I would not exchange My home on the range For all of the cities so bright! (Refrain) (Third verse:) How often at night, When the heavens are bright With the light from the glittering stars! I've stood there, amazed And asked as I gazed If their glory exceeds that of ours. (Refrain) Trivia * In the show, Team Doki and Jackie sing only the first verse, and the lyrics of that song contain changed lyrics to fit the plot. Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Group Songs Category:Songs sung by Team Doki Category:Songs sung by other characters es:Hogar en el Rancho Category:Real Songs Category:Songs set to a Popular Melody Category:Season 1 songs